hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Ideas For HSE and HSW
Welcome to the Hungry Shark Wiki Ideas for Hungry Shark Evolution article! This massive article is a collection of user-imagined ideas for Hungry Shark Evolution that they would like to see added. Anyone can edit this page and add their idea. To do so, edit the page, add a title listing the idea briefly, along with the user's name (highly recommended though not required), then go into detail underneath the title. Be careful not to edit other users' ideas without their permission! Just some additions and gameplay changes * Evil Mako and Tiger Sharks * Bull Sharks And Enemy Bull Sharks (Found In The Ocean Floor And The Deepest parts of the ocean). Only Great White shark and above can eat enemy bull sharks. Enemy Bull Shark Attack method:Biting Danger rating:High Rarity:Very Rare Reward:Unknown * Squids/Octopus that only Great White and above can eat. (Found in the deepest * parts of the ocean) * A shark detecting map (Reveals every location for any great white, megalodeon, and big daddy currently on the map) * Lower the Migration Annihilator Mission Shell so players without the jetpack can access it * Big Daddy can eat Mini Subs once taken down, harpoons, toxic barrels, volcanic jets, the entire shark cage and its contents in one bite (Both Sizes), and helicopters and bad santa sleighs by just touching them * Reduce collision of every rock and reef to prevent big sharks from being stuck * Return Big Daddy to its original size * Right side of the map is a little less dangerous * Dolphins, Seaweed, Lifeguards, Lifeguard Towers, Eels * Zoom out on the default camera slightly * HDA slightly reduced * Hard to Reach treasure chests with big rewards when found * Reduce prices of items requiring gems to purchase * Bonus based off of points (ex. 1 coin for every 1,000 points and 1 gem for every 1,000,000 points) * Slightly bigger map and also a bit more decoration like some trees in the background of the land areas. * New types of fish and hazards like bigger submarines with different colors, orcas and whales or similar * One side of the map will loop you to the other side of the map to make the world feel bigger * Oceanic Whitetips, Bull Sharks, Orcas Reduce the size of the black giant crab or make the crab lair bigger in height to complete the mission crab surprise easier * Crocodiles included in the game as enemies * Teleportation gadget which will be available only once in a game Toxic Shark (Idea)-There should be a Toxic Shark in the top secret lab and it should eat anything except mini-sub and death mines Slime Shark (by Mystik) This should probably be a Reef Shark that is surrounded by green goo. The description should be something like "Through intense experiments, this Reef Shark developed psychokinesis!" and have the power to slow down time when it boosts. It should grow in a new way by eating Toxic Barrels or eating as regular and gaining a small meat chunk in the slime for each fish it eats. I think it should also shrink as it loses health beÌcause it would lose slime, and have a maximum size between the Megalodon and Big Daddy. I think the diet should be similar to, if not exactly the same as, the Big Daddy's. As for the price, it should be on the same scale as Megalodon to Robo Shark, but to the Big Daddy. The scale is time 3.6, putting the Slime Shark at 900,000. If it's easier, I would even be satisfied if you took a ghostly approach to it instead of psychokinesis. After all, you have already made an electric eel(Electro Shark), alien(Ice Shark), robot(Robo Shark), and dinosaur(Big Daddy), so would either of these stand out all that much? Thanks, this would really mean a lot to me. I've always wanted an idea of mine in a game. ehe,,By a player of Hungry Shark Evolution i hope mutant shark appear in the lad (it can be a Megalodon ) and it can spray laKser on its eye !!!!! i think it can be 25m , if it was too big it need a bigger ocean !!! A Bigger ocean and A shark can eat Big daddy ( not too big ) cretoxyrhina hope can have a bigger map and have some shark can eat Big daddy in one bit.....and have a whale but it really need a bigger ocean ....plsssssssssss Some Ideas By Arya Drottningu i agree with many of the ideas like the giant squid and larger maps, I think we definetly need a bigger map/ more areas and also more creatures like the squid and life guards, there should also be small weak currents going through open sea areas that can have schools off fish or turtles in them. I also agree with the sewer idea below but maybe just one sewer and it leads to a new part of ocean. (It would be cool if this other ocean was themed a bit differently with different fish and less of the normal fish) it would be great if you could incorporate some of these things ideas into the game, I understand if it is to hard to do this but I would stil apresiate it if you tried. A lot of ideas by Guest -Storm Sea (area) If you find a sign ,,Storm Sea", swimm right. This will be a black sea, and if you will sail to the bottom, you will find the Kraken. You have to bite him all of the tentacles and then bite him in the eye, then he will die. -New sharks: Rasps Coati -New enemies: Police (they will shoot at you) Soldiers & tanks (tank can be the boss) Big Subs (maybe boss, it will be the boss of the Mini Subs) Police boats and pontoons (with rifles) Military copter (with minigun, boss maybe) Minigun Soldier (boss, he will stay on the military truck and shoot at you) Mutant (Big Daddy, Megalodon and Giant Crab hybrid, it will lives in Abandoned Lab area, boss best boss in whole game) Giant Anaconda (boss) UFO (boss maybe, you have to hit it in the dome) Crocodiles (in sewers) I'll add more enemies. Please, make a lot of new areas!!! New ,,Food": Civilians A lots of breeds of dogs Cats More birds (Pigeons or sparrows maybe?) A LOT OF CARS!!! Lifesavers I'll add more ,,food" CITY!!! Please FGOL, add some of my ideas to the game! Thanks. :-) whale Bat, ship may have various powerful weapons including torpedos, mines, cannons, harpoon guns, and depth charges. As well, battleships cannot be destroyed unless you take out the engine, which is heavily guarded. In addition, battleships might have caged enemy sharks that attack you when released. Battleships will award 4-10 gems, as well as unlock a new shark. may have various powerful weapons including torpedos, mines, cannons, harpoon guns, and depth charges. As well, battleships cannot be destroyed unless you take out the engine, which is heavily guarded. In addition, battleships might have caged enemy sharks that attack you when released. Battleships will award 4-10 gems, as well as unlock a new shark. may have various powerful weapons including torpedos, mines, cannons, harpoon guns, and depth charges. As well, battleships cannot be destroyed unless you take out the engine, which is heavily guarded. In addition, battleships might have caged enemy sharks that attack you when released. Battleships will award 4-10 gems, as well as unlock a new shark. Cool. Prehistoric Pack by 5.246.124.67 As a few sharks are based on prehistoric real life fish(Electro shark, Megalodon,Big daddy) they should have their own map and a few more sharks, for $0.99 or for free if you get a score of 1,000,000. Also even if your high score is higher or exactly 1,000,000, you still need to get a score of 1,000,000. The map itself is a large ocean, with a few islands. The real attraction is all the people have been replaced by giant dinosaurs, with a danger rating of high! There are more enemies, such as Livyatan, the giant sperm whale. The ocean is as deep as the kempy cave's depth, and there is a larger chance of spawning more dangerous enemies, like enemy megalodon. Disable focussing on boats etc., progress should be transferable It should be possible to disable it in the options that the screen focusses on a boat or paraglider when they come nearby because it is more a distraction than useful. E.G. my screen was focussing on a submarine and because of this I couldn´t see a mine nearby so my shark died because it touched the mine as I didn´t see it. And at last make it possible to save the progress to other devices! I don´t see the reason why this is not possible. There are already savestats over the net to download but I can´t transfer my own savestats from my tablet to my mobile or vice versa. It don´t has to be via cloud, should be enough to make it possible to copy the savestats from one device to another via normal file transfer. More big updates by Ijanpowa & Tondeknoi There should be updates piranhas, New islands/Bigger maps/Cities, Deep water (Up to 300+ deep), Giant squid (Octodod), Whales, More bosses in the City Sewer (Like Crocs or something), And manymore, the Movies Creatures! Starring. Sharktopus, Piranhaconda, Kulev Serpent, Razortooth Eel, Sand Sharks, Two-Headed Sharks, Ghost Shark, Mega Piranha, Sharknado, Prehistoric Piranha, Giant fish alien, Dinosharks, Dinocroc, Supercator, Mega Python, Gatoroid, and Crocosaurus with 8 new location and maps added include. Jungle, forest, woods, rivers, lake, swamp, pool, and aquariums. also new enemy and bosses added featuring. orca, dolphin, beluga whale, sperm whale, blue whale, giant octopus, and giant kraken. Coming Update Soon in 2015 for iOS and Android, BIG THANK YOU FGOL . 3297216-0081324047-vlcsn.png|Two-Headed Sharks ghost-shark-swimming-onto-syfy-next-month.jpg|Ghost Sharks 224AITHpodcast2.jpg|Sand Sharks CRvG5.jpg|Mega Python & Gatoroid mega_shart_vs_crocosauraus_img13.jpg|Crocosaurus dinocrocvssupergator-07.jpg|Dinocroc & Supergator megapiranha.jpg|Mega Piranha Piranhaconda.png|Piranhaconda Lockjaw mb01.jpg|Kulev Serpent Derp derp derp derp derp.png|Dinosharks 8028092645 4b1bb65b29.jpg|Razortooth Eels sharktopus04.jpg|Sharktopus frankenfish_640x360.jpg|Frankenfish sharknado.png|Sharknado Piranha-3D1.jpg|Prehistoric Piranha (Piranha 3D & 3DD) MEN-IN-BLACK-3-characters-alienfish.Still002.jpg|Giant fish alien (Men In Black 3) Piranhas by Anonymous This game really needs some piranhas. It could attach to you like the seal pup, travels in schools, and could eat small fish. If you eat the whole school it would occasionally give you a gem. Bigger or more maps by BaconMan1234 Exploring is one of if not the best aspect of the game so i think there should be some more maps or expand the current one. A tropical theme or deep sea theme would be very cool for a new map. I understand how long it would take to develop such a thing if its possible, depending on how the game is programmed, but it would definitely be worth it. Thank you FGOL. Stonefish and Hagfish by Adrian.tran1 The game should have Stonefish and Hagfish as enemies in Hungry Shark Evolution. Stonefish live on sea beds and when your shark makes direct contact with it, it will be stung and will take huge amounts of damage. When your shark eats a Hagfish, it will become poisoned and lots of slime will appear for a few seconds. Please add this to the game, Future Games Of London. Thank you. Coin Bonus Based On Score by BaconMan1234 I think you should receive extra coins at the end of a game based on how many points you earned during it. It could be 1 coin every 1,000 points/10,000 points/100,000 points or anything! Just a bonus to make earning points worthwhile. I agree I agree aswell Giant Squid by Adrian.tran1 The game should have Giant Squid as enemies in Hungry Shark Evolution. They roam the deepest parts of the oceans and deal extremely high damage. If your shark makes contact with them, it wraps its tentacles around your shark, dealing a lot of damage. You can only eat Giant Squid by boosting at their heads. Fire Shark by There should be a fire shark that cooks your enemies and gives you 25% health NOTE: This is 80.6.237.207's idea but he shared this idea in the Top Secret Lab comments section. new ideas by aynormus I thought about new "food" and a three new sharks too. here are my thoughts. children. they are seen with a lady or with a man. they scream when eaten. also big tiger fish. they can only be eaten with great white and above. they live in deep water and give 50 coins if eaten in gold rush. giant whale which can eat everything including toxic barrels! the enemy giant whale deals 300 damage to your shark, which means it kills a full-health megalodon. also it gives 10 gems commonly, 20 rarely, 50 gems very rarely, and 100 gems ultra rarely. there could be hot rush and a giant alien shark. hot rush would be every fifth gold rush and for giant alien shark it would eat everything! finally, a ultra poison shark which poisons everything and the enemy gives you 300 gems sometimes and ultra rarely, it would give 900 gems. Larger Maps by Vork7 After big daddy was released, I figured that we really need more space for him to get around in. It'd be a great addition, and it would make it even more scary to get around. Also make a depth that the GW can't get to without pressure damage. That would be SICK! Several Ideas by There should be: a mariana trench area that is super deep More sunken objects Bigger daily bonuses e.g. 6th to 10th day all give gems Enemy mako and tiger Enemy special lab sharks Lemon shark Bull shark Goblin shark Killer whales Sea snakes Liopleurodon A more destructible environment NOTE: also shared his idea on the ideas page. Gem rush by I think you should add Gem rush so every fish turn into gemfish but only lasted for 15 seconds To add a bit more detail to your idea, maybe it should be every tenth Gold Rush is a Gem Rush, and only ten percent of the fish should grant gems. That would be too easy you should make it so only 1 of the sharks in the whole game can do this. that should make it a little bit harder. More sharks by More sharks like bull and my fave goblin shark shark and nurse shark and maybe mini games and multiplayer worldwide and with friends they added multiplayer for samsung already cause i was getting it on a samsung and saw a multiplayer button Idea by add coast guard boats and new maps Idea by More sharks. I want to be a bull shark so I can go into rivers. More food like octopus, lobsters, and dolphins. More enemies like killer whale, and giant squid. More Threats by I think their should be way more threats like killer whale, giant squid, and saltwater crocodiles. And there should also be seals, I mean it's their favorite food. More bosses by Vork7 Maybe you could make the angler lair or the kempy cave a tunnel to a secret location, or maybe a sewer boss fight. Something by TheDarknessKnightAlt1 Add a Gigalodon boss, It uses his boost and bites to get you, and to Kill, Boost in his nose Also, if you know the game "Feeding Frenzy 2" The Alien fish should be added Too. Missions for secret lab sharks by Vork7 If you have completed all 54 of the standard shark missions, it can get boring. If there were missions for the Robo Shark Ice Shark and the Electro Shark, then the game would ba a lot more fun, especially for people who have the Megalodon‼ Things By Guest What about a saw shark? they can do extra damage and have special missions. maybe add some more prey, like an enemy octopus, as said. and YES A GIANT SQUID! sunken items like a mini dolphin statue should be added for more fun. Balancing all of the sharks so they have different strong points, while not being 100% strong than the sharks before them would present new challenges moving forward. Making the Mako shark the fastest, but giving it a weaker bite for example. Also one I have read on here a lot so far is expanding the non-secret lab sharks would be cool. Adding a goblin shark which cannot go above a certain depth, in contrast to the current sharks would be a different way to play. Whale and dolphin enemies would also add another dimension. Also fish that give you a power bonus would be a great one, like if you eat an angel fish you get a temp immunity to jelly stings, etc. Kind of like getting a gold star or mushroom in Mario. Even having a fish where you get to go super-size for 30 second would be cool. Portal Area by PhoenixRessurection How to get here: You know the Angler's nest area, Prof. Kempstein created a time machine/teleporter (it can travel anywhere and anywhen) but it fell out in to sea and it was drifted away to the angler area, the time machine broke into pieces and each piece created portals to new areas and new times (that's why there are portions in the area). Area 1: Prehistoric Area. In prehistoric times animals have established territory, so there are territory's there. The GIANT Squid Area, the Enemy Megalodon Area, the Livyatan area (most dangerous) and the Liopleurodon Area. This is where are friendly Megalodon and dunkleosteus come from Area 2: Space Area. Somewhere out there in space, planets and even moons have liquid water in them, liquid water means life, more dangerous fish. This is where our friendly Ice fish comes from. Area 3: Future Area. Blablabla futuristic, robotic and mutated fish. This is where our friendly robo shark comes from.You could add Alien fish,Robot fish,And even sharks that are mines! The part about the list of mutated fish was added by a fan of this idea, Mugsy997. Animals Excluding Sharks by ShadowMan177 Maybe you could also play as other apex water predators such as crocodiles or Killer Whales. They could also live in new areas: Killer Whale - Deep Atlantic Crocodile - Mudbanks and Rivers Also the Killer Whale could be the most powerful of them all. It would consume sharks with ease (as they do in real life). However, they are hunted by Whalers (new enemy). More Maps by Guest Add more maps, like levels and bosses, and elemental sharks could breed to get new sharks Bigger selection of predator and prey by User:Hurricane Shark 2.0 I don't think there is that much prey & predators in HSE.More rare predators and prey with wider selections like maybe a two headed shark, giant snakes, enemy Mako Shark, and more land prey like dogs, cats, pets etc. Elements exclusive to Apple devices included in Android devices, by User:Evul Robotnix Hungry Shark Evolution must be updated so it can feature elements exclusive to Apple devices. Acid shark by User:Da Megaladon 122 They should add a acid shark that's green and sprays green acid and has great white health but like the ice shark it can't boost NOTE: This is Da Megaladon 122's idea shared on the Top Secret Lab page. A lot of ideas by User:Armorchompy Secret lab sharks and co. Zombie shark (do not lose health with time, but eating preys heals it only a few) Armor shark (resistant but slow, can roll) Cookie cutter '''(big fishes don't attack you and can be bitten more times) '''Minion shark (each time it levels up creates a minion and gets more health) Spy shark (becomes invisible when boosting) Phantom shark (can swim past rock when boosting) Wobbegong (boost on rock to hide there) Sea snake (boost to charge, then release to use a super charge attack) Anaconda (like sea snake but stronger) Kempybass (avoid enemies, eat energy drop to shoot lasers) Kamikaze shark (before dying, you explode, "eating" everithing in the range) Angler fish ( spawn in the angler nest, can't go too high, near anglers helps you killing enemies) Octopus '(when boosting it releases ink, can grab preys like the BD, but in every direction) '''Piranha bank '(they all move together, all Pirh. have their own level and health. eating a prey will restore the healt of some. the bigger the prey, the more piranhas get healed. every time a Pir. reaches the lev 5 or 10, another pir. will get created.) '''Shark man (diver with a shark teeth-shooter machine-gun. it can transform in a GW.) Giant crab '(it slowely regains health with time, instead of losing it. it can only walk on rock. to swim, you have to boost. it automatically slashes everithing in range. bigger enemies need more hits to get killed. every hit fills a few the "super hit" meter. when it's full, tap it to release a spinning attack wich will make him bounce on enemies and rock, killing every thing it touches.) '''Dark shark '(the deeper it goes, the stronger it becomes) '''Twin head shark (tap a button to change the special attack. one is a flame thrower, like the IS ice breath, and the other one is a rock spit. similar to the RS mine cannon. Nautilus (doesn't loses health with time. tap an enemy to shoot an homing missile. bigger enemies take more shots to get killed. doesn't regains health by killing enemies. every 30 seconds, it regains 150 health) the boss fights should be more exciting, with an boss health meter and a background music. plus, the shark shouldn't lose healt in the enemy lairs. some bosses i invented. The alien, enourmous plant this is not a tipical boss fight. you need to swim in the plant's body, killing all the red sprouts, without getting killed by his minions. the plant's body is big an half of the christmas land. then you reach his hearth. you should care about the little but ferocious plants that rapidly spawn there. KempyBot 9001 shoots lasers. after some lasers you have to jump on his core. do it a lot of times and he'll get killed. King angler charges you very fast in a straight lane. you can hit him everywhere, and you should not wait for it to get stunned. it will sometimes spawn giant anglers. don't edit without my permission. if you want to ask me something about my ideas, do it on my message wall. There should be a new shark added, the Lithium Shark! It can eat literary everything and is immune to torpedoes and toxic barrels and also bombs! Has largest health and glows a radioactive green. But here is the catch, IT'S HEALTH DEPLETES FASTER THAN MEGALODON!!!! It can also eat a whale like the Megalodon and the robo shark. Include a prehistoric theme. Suggested by . new top secret lab shark by DeathDaddy56 there should be a new top secret lab shark called the sharknado shark! A regular shark until it boosts and becomes a sharknado! Giant Sea Scorpion By:Luis Ramirez I think FGOL should put a new rival to the Megalodon. It should be a giant sea scorpion with sharp pincers like the Enemy crab but smaller and should be able to take off 20% of the Megalodon's health. To kill it you need to go for its tail which is not armored by the Exoskeleton and will make the scorpion come out of it so that you can eat it.ONLY Great White and above sharks can eat it unless in Gold Rush they can all eat it. PLEASE!!!!!!! Put this in a new Hungry shark Evo. update! Please FGOL. Things For HSE By A Wiki Browser Hi, I was thinking the dev's at Future Games Of London (FGOL) Should add some things to Hungry Shark Evo New Fish/Enemies: Seagulls, Squid, Manatee (Mini Boss), Orca (Killer whale) (Mini Boss), more Divers (Diver Shocker, Diver Ice Gun), Enemy Lab Sharks (Ice, Electro, Robo), Large Fishing Boat, Enemy Mako, Enemy Tiger Shark,Piranhas How they would work: Seagulls: like pelicans. Squid: are like enemy sharks, may be large or small. Manatee: Not a HUGE threat, but may nip at you and swing tail to hurt you. Orca: A pretty big threat, may bite you to do as much damage as an enemy hammerhead. Diver (Shocker): May hold a taser to stun you for 3 seconds. Is like a stronger version of knife diver. Diver (Ice gun): Is like a stronger version of speargun diver. Will shoot a ice flamethrower which freezes you for 5 seconds. Enemy Lab Sharks: Work the same way as enemy sharks, but have the special powers of special sharks. Piranhas: Are like sardines, but are as rare as baby seals and speargun divers and will nip at you. May come to a group of 10-25. Other Junk: Every time you get 100,000 points, you get 100 coins. Add waves, for easier travel and easy work to eat choppers. For special sharks, add an ACTUAL Tiger Shark. Make it orange and with black stripes.You may add jungle amulets and jewels, to make it look more jungle-like. NEW GAMEMODES!! Make a story mode or something, and make the story HOWEVER YOU WANT!! New Maps, Im kind of getting sick and tired of the old map, make a prehistoric theme once you unlock the Megalodon, fish could be dino-like fish, and humans could be little dinosaurs! Choppers could be Pterodactyls, and you could still have the Enemy Megalodon and Big Daddy. And, for the best suggestion ever for FGOL, ADD... MULTIPLAYER!! Thats what I think FGOL should add to Hungry Shark Evo. If you want, go check out the awesome, radical, and sizzled, Baconman1234. He is pretty awesome. I hope you enjoyed this idea thing. Sorry its so long... I just had LOTS of ideas. Well, see you later! PEACE! A New Lab Shark There should be a new lab shark because one hasn't been added for a while.There should a shark that has a ability for Things to turn larger and give extra points.The shark will be called the Mutant shark.It drops Chemical X on prey and they become mutant and they give more points.It would be more expensive Than the Dunkleostus And it would cost something like 300,000 coins.It can eat ANYTHING.It will eat toxic barrels.If you find the beach ball the shark can Make it give you more cash.This would be the strongest shark in the game. multiplayer by deathdaddy54 i was just playing when it hit me. Multiplayer. Maybe eat together or race or battle eachother. I dunno. I just want multiplayer MY IDEAS by sealmoshi leopard seal; a highly dangerous enemy. (Ant)Arctic map; with penguins, leopard seals, seal pups, polar bears and orcas. Whaler: enemy with ghost net and large ship. Pirate: a dangerous enemy with sword and cannons. Navy SEAL; high level enemy with rocket launcher, is on battleship.More sharks; goblin shark, bull shark, lemon shark. More stuff comin' soon! Ideas by Zeusthunder1102002 There should be bigger maps, so we can travel more far. Then many hidden places that is far from basic maps like the Christmas Wonderland. For example, Technology Corp, you'll have to eat a robot at a beach and then you'll be spawned at the Technology Corp where you'll meet robots, gears, and especially Evil Robo Sharks. Then, make more standard & top secret lab sharks for the 2015 update. Please make the sharks less health drain for the new sharks, megalodon ang big daddy. Maybe, Fire Shark or maybe Torpedoes Shark!!! Finaly, my last request, please make all the prey in the game available to be seen in the museum, such as: Death Mines, Turkey Fish, Penguins, Elves, Snowman, Enemy Santa, Enemy Big Daddy, I ate them 50 times but its useless because it doesn't written in the museum. Thanks FGOL. New Boss EnemyCategory:Maps: The game needs more than giant crabs as bosses. After you beat all of the giant crabs you will see the entrance to the Squid's Lair. It is a much longer and Deeper passageway. Volcanic Jets, Angler fish, Gulper fish, Divers, Jellyfish, Squid, Crabs, And mines can hurt you are in the passageway. You will then see a Door With a Squid on it. Enter the door and you've reached the lair. You will then fight the giant squid. He Will try to attack you with his 2 Arms until his Arms get tired. Boost into the mouth and you've attacked him. Each time he gets attacked he will produce more ink. After 6 Attacks you killed him and you are rewarded with 5 gems. You can know enter the door to the Big Freshwater lake. You will also find a place where you'll buy freshwater sharks. While you are in the lair Blobfish, Anglerfish, Tuna, Squid, Gulper fish, Pink jellyfish, And crabs are in the lair to satisfy your shark during the fight. New Hazards and Things to Eat By 163 * Sea Snakes ( Attack Your Shark Like Seals, Anglers, Gulpers, Etc. Can Randomly Be found in deep waters. ) * Moray Eels ( Same Said attack method from above. It is Stronger and Dives in Deeper Waters. ) * Frogfish ( Attack like Lion Fish But Stronger. They are found in Considerably deep waters. ) * Large Sub ( White in Color and Has 3 Torpedo Blasters. ) * Snails ( Can be Found on Any Underwater surface. They do Damage to many Sharks ) * Lobsters ( Like crabs But Hive more satisfaction and Only Travel In deep waters. ) * Hermit Crabs ( Found In Mission Shells. They are harmless. ) * Penguins ( I want an Arctic Area With Tuna,Mines,Seals, and penguins Like in the trilogy Installments. ) * Squid ( Attack like They did in past Trilogy Installments. ) * Shrimp ( Appear In large Group in Deep waters ) * Krill ( Appear in the Arctic area. Like shrimp but give One less health point. ) * Chum Boats ( A Boat With 2 People That Throw Chum At Your shark which you can eat. The other person has a Spear to hurt your shark. ) * Seagulls ( Appear more common Than Pelicans and Have Exact Same AI, They Will also walk On land. ) * Sea Lamprey ( When A Shark Comes in Contact With it, it will start to stick on the shark and damage it for 10 seconds while it is sticked to the shark ) * Manta Ray ( Appear Lone in Locations a Stingray would be but they Don't attack and they give more points and Satisfaction ) * Viper Fish ( Appear in Deep Waters and Appear Lone. They Do lots of Damage When Approached. * Giant Icopod ( Appear In Deep Waters Just where Crabs Would ) * Mola Mola ( A very Big fish that is found in the deep sea. It Will Give you Lots Of Points and Satisfaction.Once you Eat it Your Shark Will Scream In Slow Motion. ) Freshwater lake Once you beat the giant squid You will unlock a Door that will lead to the lake. You will find River and lake animals in the lake. You will get 2 sharks for the area, The River Shark, And the Bull Shark. Here is a List of Things to eat and hazards in the lake, * Carp ( Appear in Groups in high waters. ) * Goldfish ( Appear alone and are slighlty rarer than carp. ) * Duck ( EXACT Same AI as pelicans. If it eats bread from a Bread thrower it Will be worth more Points. ) * Bass ( Common in all Areas and appear alone. ) * Salmon ( Appear in Groups like tuna In Middle areas of the lake ) * Bread Thrower ( Appear On land Sitting on a bench and Throw bread at Ducks which attrack ducks and Carp and Once your shark eats them They will Give you More points. The Person would run away if your shark is near. ) * Catfish ( Appear In algae filled areas and are harmless. ) * Piranha ( Appear in Groups and Constantly bite in your shark while in range. ) * Crawfish ( Appear Just like a crab would in the ocean. ) * Evil River Shark ( Appear Just like a Reef shark would in the ocean. ) * Evil Bull Shark ( Appear alone in deep areas of the lake. ) * River Jellyfish ( Appear Almost everywhere in the lake. ) * Striped Eel Catfish ( Appear in groups in deep Water and do Lots of damage. ) * Electric Eel ( Appear in deep waters And stun your shark for 5 seconds and Attack your shark in that time. ) * Archer fish ( Appear near the Surface And spit out water which your shark could Ride up on. ) * Heron ( Appear Like Excotic birds In ducks groups sometimes. ) The Lake will Also Have hazards and things to eat from The ocean as well. * Small Fishing boats * Fisherman * Fisherman captains * Bystanders * Kemmy Basses * Toxic Barrels The Lake Has Special Locations Just like the Ocean Does. * Tropical River ( An Area With Piranhas, Catfish, Evil River sharks, And River Jellyfish. ) * Deep Lake ( Creatures like River Jellyfish, Evil Bull Sharks, Electric eels, Crawfish, And Striped Eel catfish appear ) * Kempy Cave ( A deep passageway that leads to the Kempy bass Which Is Guarded By River Jellyfish, Evil Bull sharks, And Stripes Eel Catfish. ) * Door to the Ocean ( A door That leads to the ocean Which Only the bull shark can enter ) IN FRENCH moby dick plus long que les autre requins. freshwater rivers lakes, and more. By baconpiggCategory:Hungry Shark Evolution it would be cool if the map was larger sine I know where everything is, such as the kempyy bass, treasure, crab lair, etc. I would like some more boses levithann, a giant monster with body of snake, lure of anglerfish, and legs of crocodile. dodge its fire breath and claw swipe to reveal its weak spot, its glowing tail which it stops swinging around once vurnable. Boost into it 10 times and you will be rewarded 25 gems and 100,000 coins due to its Diffucultyy, found in the deep right spot in a cave with lots of gulper eels, anglerfish, viperfish, cusk eels, tuna, sailfish, and blobfish. megaldunkquidstolodonsteas, a hybrid mutant thing, it has the face of a megalodon, body of a dunkleosteus, and a beak and tentacles of a squid. It is found in a cave in a deep part under the dunkleosteus lair. It has sixtillions of sardines and deep sea fish. you get 10 gems and 30,000 coins. pigfish, not really a boss, but it has lots of health and has a hoof attack and bite attack,when killed by getting bitten 10 times, you get a gold rush box, which when touched, summons a great white shark and gives you goldrush. Found within a tunnel connected to the kempy cave, which i shown on the map, but hard to find. Alien fish, a weird green monster which is found near a nuclear power plant in the far far far far right side of the ocean. It has a health bar and you need to bite it 100 times to defeat it. It doesnt deal much damage with its attacks. But it does its attacks 10 times in a row, draining about 15 percent of your health. I spits out nuclear waste and goo. Bites you, and electrocutes you. cave worm, a worm found in the angler lair, it has a lure on its tail and to kill it you need to boost into its tail and then it will reveal its tounge which your shark needs to bite theee times, you will be rewarded 2 gems and a thousand coins. spider fish, a mutant fish hybrid, has eight legs fangs, gills, and a tail, it attacks by biting and spitting venom, it is found in a cave near the left side of the deep sea under the dunkleosteus lair, it gets killed when you bite its legs three times each and they will fall of and while the spider is swimming away it drops venom everywhere, you have to eat it and you will get 1 gem and 500 coins four clawed lobster, it is orange, and has four claws and four legs, it is like the giant crab execpt that it swipes ten times and tries to stab you with its legs, once killed, you get two times the coins and gems of a giant crab. R0/B◎-F1$H, a robot fish that is like the robo shark, it is found in a cave near the nuclear power plant, it is found in a mine field cave, it eats mines and spits them back out, it also bites you with its metal teeth and it also uses rocket boosters to fly after you. when he shoots out a mine, it stays rainbow for 15 seconds, you need to push these rainbow mines back at the robo fish before they are not rainbow anymore rainbow fish, not found very often, found in a nuclear power plant cave under the robo fish lair. it spawns after 6 minutes of playing the game. it justnips at you a buncha times like a angler fish Draining your health quickly for 6 seconds. When eaten you get 10 gems. NEW SHARKS!!! Wobbegong shark- can go under sand on the beach and attack unsuspecting people, 10,000 coins or 20 gems to buy it, eats anything from the size of a tropical fish to a hammer head shark. Bull shark- able to go into freshwater, eats anything from the size of a tropical fish to a great white, 30,000 coins or 35 gems. Goblin shark- since they have a long mouth that they spit out at prey, they do this in the game to get animals far away. Spawns in the deepseaa and is for free if you eat 100 enemy goblin sharks in the deep sea or if you pay 20 gems. Pygmy lantern shark- costs 5 gems or 5000 coins. Spawns in deep sea and can eat any deep sea creature Under the size of a hammerhead shark. winghead shark- a small hammerhead shark with a larger hammer, spawns in the place where a hammerhead spawns and can be unlocked by eating 50 hammerheads, it goes faster than a normal shark and can slip into shark cages easily. kaiju- a hybrid shark, it is a great white shark with green tentacles and it shoots out its 2 toungeaa to grab prey, it also has spider like legs to crawl out of water, it can survive out of water longer than other sharks. It bleeds purple blood when hurt. Costs 100 gems or 300,000 in the lab, or it can be unlocked if you unlock every shrkk in the lab. It spawns in the nuclear factory and can infect creatures with a purple steam comings out its mouth, if it infects a small creature they die in 10 seconds, medium 30 seconds, large 60 seconds, giant 120 seconds. NEW CREATURE,!!! cusk eel- an fat eels in deepseaa. viperfish- deepsea animall that bites you catfish- freshwater animal harmless stingray freshwater- freshwater animal that stings you octopus- bites you moray- found in crevices and holes, bites you. sea spider- deepseaa, runs away from you starfish- move slowly, some are poison frogfish- hops around on seabed, harmless guppy/minnow/other small freshies- freshwater sardines archer fish-freshwater, spits water carp- freshwater goldfish- carp eel- freshwater, attacks you lamprey- latches on to you bread man- sits on a bench, throws bread, attracting fish and birds ducks- freshwater enemy bull shark - freshwater anaconda- wraps around you and bites you, freshwater pigs- eat anything found in both waters crocodile alligator- fresh and saltwater, eat fish platypus- attack with spur Whale- found in open waters and in artic, rare sawfish- swing snout, found with Rays, on the bottom Peppa- rare creature, found in the farm with 25% chance, 20 gems when eaten Peppa ITEMS!!!" no blood or gore option, so younger kids can play. more coming soon Do not edit without my permission More Arctic land Creatures I like the Introduction of Arctic Natives and Arctic Spearers, but I would Probably still like some More Creatures adding in Different Updates. Here is a list, * Leopard seal ( A Little Rarer than seal Pups and Do More Damage to your Shark. ) * Polar Bear ( Appear On Land And when your shark is near, The Polar Bear will Jump out of the Water and Start attacking your shark. They do A lot of damage. ) * Krill ( Appear In Large Groups in deep Areas ) * Beluga Whale ( They will appear Rarely In high areas and Attack your Shark with A Big Bite. ) * Narwhal ( They Are Pretty Much Like Swordfish except they Do More Damage. Spawn In Middle Deep areas in the Arctic Ocean. ) * Arctic Jellyfish ( A Large Jellyfish That Appears in deep Areas of The Arctic Ocean. There sting is as powerful as a Moon ( Pink ) Jellyfish. * Pink fish ( A Very rare fish That Is In deep Areas in the Arctic Ocean. They are Harmless And give a High Reward. ) * Puffin ( They Appear On Pieces of land just like Penguins Except they will Fly away when your shark is near. They Would Replace Pelicans. They can also be seen sitting on water. ) New Prey AND New Sharks (by Vonjared) * Bobby Fish- A fish that looks like Mayor Bobby and lives in the Kempy Cave. ** News Reporter- Only found in the Crab Lair. After defeating any crab, he will suddenly appear and picture the event. Gives 10 gems when eaten. (ALERT: He is super fast so you cant catch up with him.) ** Sawshark- Can eat the diamond mine in the Treasure Seas and can destroy a Harpoon Boat in half.(7th Shark after Big Daddy, a little bit weaker) ** Gem Daddy- ONLY EATABLE BY BIG DADDY AND GEM SHARK- He drops 250 gems (very rarely) 100 gems (rarely) 75 gems (uncommonly) and 50 gems (always) when eaten ** Treasure Seas- '''An area near Coastal Waters where Gem Daddies, Evil Gem Sharks and Diamond (common) and Ruby (rare) mines spawn. ** '''PBJ Fish- '''A mutant Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich on the GO! GWs and above can eat him, ** Sharkzilla- Another experiment from the lab gone wrong! Can eat Human-Headed Fishes and Mutants. (9th shark after Barracuda Shark, so stronger) * Ancient Stone of the Rubies- A sunken item that is found in the Treasure Seas Please do not edit. New Ideas Creatures * '''Octopus: Found at the bottom of the ocean. Will attack your shark if in range of it. Danger level is High. Attacks by spraying ink and wrapping itself around your shark. * Mega Gem Fish: Has an extremely rare chance of spawning near a Gem Fish. Will give your shark 10 Gems when killed. Danger level is Zero. * Starfish: Commonly spawns on any grounds. Danger level is Zero. * Piranha: Spawns near humans, and can be seen biting humans. Danger level is Medium. * Stonefish: Will spike you and poison you if you get too close to it. Spawns on the ocean bed. Danger level is High. * Demon Fish: A big fish which will attack and eat any creature including an Enemy Big Daddy. Upon being eaten, you will be teleported to the Hell dimension. Danger level is Extreme. Dimensions * Hell: Obtained by eating a Demon Fish. Sharks * Murderer Shark: The most powerful shark in the game. Can eat a Giant Crab in a single gulp. Can also eat the beach ball, and Toxic Barrels. Is 50m long. Max health is 1,000. * Bear Shark: Bigger than the Megalodon, but smaller than the Big Daddy. Has tons of fur, and can eat an Enemy Megalodon in one gulp. Is 27m long. Max health is 500. * Gem Shark: Largest shark in the game. Every golden creature it eats gives you 1 Gem. Is 100m long. Max health is 400. More ideas are coming soon. Do not edit this section. The Jungle Reef (by OttoOctavius54 Sharks * Piranha Shark- Can eat piranhas Top secret lab on the Map It would be cool if it was an area on the map. You'd Unlock it By beating All of the Giant Crabs and The Giant Squid. It would Be Located On the Left Edge Where you would see a locked gate. In this Area you Will Find enemy Lab Sharks, Evil Scientists, and other things. Here is a List of what you could find there if it was real. * Enemy Electro Shark ( Appear In Groups and Attack By stunning your shark for a Few seconds And then Biting it. ) * Enemy Ice shark ( I think everyone should know about this since it was already added ) * Enemy Robo Shark ( Once your shark is Near It will Find a Mine And then Launch it at Your shark. It Would Do as Much damage as A Death Mine. ) * Evil Scientist ( Appear On Land In the Lab And Shoot your sharks With Harpoon Bullets. ) * Science King ( A Mad Scientist Riding A Robo shark Which can Fly. Robo Shark Will Bite, But it won't launch Missles at your shark. ) * Electric Jellyfish ( Appear As common as A regular Jellyfish Wouls in the Ocean But have The Same Attack as A green Jellyfish But they Also Stun Your shark During the Poisining ) Things From other Parts of the Ocean will Also Appear. * Mine ( Appear Pretty much Everywhere in the Water of the Lab ) * Mega Mine ( Same Location as Regular mine but it would Be Rarer ) * Kempy Bass ( Has A Random Chance to appear anywhere in the Lab ) * Blobfish ( Appear in deep Areas Of the lab ) One New Sunken Object would Also Be Found there. Programmer ( A Computer That is Found In the Middle of the Lab ) .poop (you die if you eat it) giant red fire octopus by anonormus IF there was a giant red fire octopus as a boss that would be awesome! flames would fire out from his arms and you had to knock 9 fireballs back to his arms to defeat him. his lair is deeper than the crab lair. he appears every 2- 6 minuntes. Mermaids Maybe there could be mermaids in the store, they cost 80 gems, and they sit on your back when you equip them. It increases your suvival bonus by %15, and also reduces damage caused by humans (such as divers and shark finners). New Sharks, Enemies, Prey and some ideas about the Map Here are some ideas on new sharks: *Camouflage Shark (cant bee seen by enemies) - In the Special Sharks Lab *Mutated Shark (a mutated version of the GW, it can eat everything) - In the Special Sharks Lab *Alien Shark (can eat everything, about the same size as a Big Daddy) - In the Special Sharks Lab *Teleportation Shark (has the ability to teleport anywhere, must be really expensive) - In the Special Sharks Lab *Livyatan Melvillei (technically not a shark but a 90m whale, reduce the size to 35m so it would fit, It can eat everything with only 1 bite like: Helicopter and Giant Crabs) - Standard Shark Some ideas on new enemies: *Kraken (boss, will be found after defeating Black Giant Crab. Killed by hitting its eye once, but its surrounded with its tentacles) *Enemy Livyatan (the enemy counterpart of the unlock able Livyatan) *Jet Plane (travels really fast and its supremely rare, only the Megalodon and above can it eat. Yields about 5-10 gems) *UFO (only the BigD and Livyatan can it this, the Alien Shark cannot) *Military Force (army and tanks etc.) New Prey: *Whale (can be eaten by Megalodon, BigD and Livyatan. Needs to be boosted at 3 times. Only Livyatan can eat it in one bite) *Alien Jellyfish (can be eaten by BigD and Livyatan, really rare and can only be found in one spot im going to add after, and also the Alien Shark cannot eat it) *House (can be located on an island) *Celebrity on a Yatch (extremely rare, yields 6-9 gems. Only Megalodon and above can eat the Yatch and the Celebrity in it. Lower sharks have to grab the Celebrity) New areas on Map: *Bigger Map (twice as large as the current map) *UFO Project Site (the UFO and Alien Jellyfish are located here, and also some scientists) *Bigger Crab Lair (for the Kraken to fit in) *Wider gaps on passageways (big sharks like Megalodon, BigD and etc. Can sometimes get stuck while traveling through) *A village (for the Houses) *A new area for the Enemy Livyatan (probably somewhere isolated) *Military Base (the army and tanks are located here) *A Teleport (located on the furthest left of the map, which teleports you to the furthest right of the map) I hope you'll add some of these, i'll be really pleased. Different Giant Crab FightCategory:Unofficial I think the Giant crab Fights Should Be Different. I think that there should be lairs for Every Crab. Here are Some New Hazards and Thing to eat That you could find in the Lairs. * Red Mine ( They appear at the end of each lair. They will Instant kill any Shark. Can only be Destroyed if you finish A Giant Crab. Robo-shark Cannot use Mine Blast to Destroy It.) * Ice Jet ( Appear in the Passageway to the Blue Crab's Lair. Once in Contact with it's Ice, It will Stun your shark for a few seconds, Causing Predators To attack easier. ) * Depressed Crab ( Once You beat A giant Crab It will Run and Bump into a Red mine, Causing it to explode. It Lacks Its shell. You can Simply Gobble it and it Will Give Good Satisfaction. ) Instead Of A Giant Crab Getting Tired And you Attacking it for the Final Time, It would Lose Control Of its Brain and Run To the left and Bump into a red Mine. The Crab Will Turn into a Depressed Crab And you are Free to Gobble it up. Here Are What the Lairs And Lair Passageways Would Be Like. * Regular Lair ( Red Crab ) ( This Would be the Regular Lair that is already in Hungry shark Evolution. It would Have the Same Passageway as Well ) * Toxic Lair ( Yellow Crab ) ( This Lair Would Be In the Medium Part of the Ocean Where the Water Gets Slightly Darker. In the Passageway, Crabs,Toxic Barrels, Stingrays, Divers, Green jellyfish, Mines, And Swordfish Can be a Threat. The Lair Has Tuna, Stingrays, Blob Fish, Turtles, Blue Jellyfish, Green Jellyfish, Crabs, Sardines, And Barracudas to Satisfy you during the fight. * Ice Lair ( Blue Crab ) ( The Lair would Be in the Deep Part of the Ocean Where Angler Fish, Blob fish, And Pink Jellyfish Start to Spawn. Ice Jets, Divers, Green Jellyfish, Pink Jellyfish, Mega Mines, Seal Pups, Enemy Ice Sharks, And crabs can be a Threat in the Passageway. In the Lair There are Crabs, Greeen Jellyfish, Barracudas, Sardines, Tuna, Angler fish, Blob fish, Turtles, Seal Pups, And Pink Jellyfish to Satisfy You during the Fight. * Fire lair ( Black Crab ) ( The Lair Would Be Found in the Deepest Part of the Ocean. Volcanic Jets, Death Mines, Angler fish, Gulper Fish, Green Jellyfish, Pink Jellyfish And Submarines can be a Threat. The Lair door is locked. You have to beat a Submarine if you Want to Open It. The Lair has Crabs, Tuna, Pink Jellyfish, Blobfish, Angler fish, Gulper Fish, Turtles, Sardines, Barracudas, And Sardines Are in the Lair to Satisfy you during the fight. After All of the Crabs Are Beating you Will See the Giant Squid's Lair ( See New Boss enemy for More Detailss ). Once you are in one of the four Lairs After You beated all Of the crabs a Messgage will pop up on your Screen Saying, " Do you want to fight the ( Color ) Giant crab?" You would Answer Yes or No. If you Choosed yes you can Fight it again. The Red Mine Will appear again also. If you Choose No you can just swim through the lair. I hope this idea. Just a few ideas and gameplay changes Here's a few ideas I want: -Fire Shark.It could breathe fire which stuns food in range.They would then take damage. -Killer Whales.They could eat everything except toxic Barrels. -Whales.They could be a boss.The shark has to bite his belly three times then bite his tongue then he will die. I really want my ideas in the game.Thanks,FGOL! SHARKS BY SPYRO7272Category:Boss - Underwater Assassin: Type: Mako. Max size: 10. Special: When boosting it shoots. Eats: Mines, Jellyfish and Big Daddy. -Enemy Mako -Enemy tiger shark -Bull shark: Max size: 2. Eats: Enemy Hammerhead, Lion fish, Enemy bull shark -Enemy bull shark -Killer whales -Shark7272:(Top Secret Lab)Type: Megalodon. Max size: 25. Special: Can't take damage out of the water for 20 secs. Eats: Toxic barrels, Enemy Shark7272, Enemy Big Daddy(Can't eat him) -Enemy Shark7272 Thanks Future Games Of London!!! Sharks and Accessories -husky shark: top secret lab shark that plays music to stun prey larger than it and when bit it can swell up to 5x bigger than the big daddy -Plushies;plushies are cute companions that make a 'nom' sound when eating anything -Icy Flurry, Icy flurries resemble ice shark powers - Enemy husky sharks spawn super duper duper rarely in freshwater. Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Prey